Putain de déclaration
by YELLO'S
Summary: une lettre pour livai de eren, rien de plus rien de moin. ( si vous n'aimez les os ecrit sur un coup de tête je vous déconseille de lire )
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir me revoilà pour mon deuxième écrits qui et vraiment court et selon moi un peut brouillon .

Habituellement ma cher Amel me corrige mais elle ne peut plus me corriger pour un tout petit moment d'où ma fic, une semaine seulement qui n'a pas évolué et les probable et nombreuse fautes d'orthographes que vous allez rencontrer ^^

bon moins de blabla et plus de Ereri !

Putain de déclaration :

« Caporal, aujourd'hui je vais vous faire part grâce à cette lettre des sentiments qui, selon moi doivent être avoués dès maintenant. Je vous prierez de vous installer dans un endroit calme avant d'entamer la suite de votre lecture. Vous avez dû remarquer que depuis maintenant plusieurs mois je vous évite et même maintenant je préfère faire passer ce message par écrit que de vous le dire en face, je suis pathétique. Enfin, je vous fuis car je ne peux plus être près de vous sans avoir peur, peur de vous décevoir, peur de vous répugner, je n'ai pas peur de vous, ne vous méprenez pas, mais peur de ce que vous pourriez penser de moi. Mais passons mes craintes, Caporal, Livai , Je vous aime. Oui ? Moi Eren jeager aime d'amour le caporal Livai, l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité. Vous voulez peut-être quelques explications, je vous aime, vos manies votre façon d'être, la façon dont vous m'encourager, me comprenez et vous croyais en moi vous me redonnés courage. J'aime l'homme que vous êtes et malgré nos différences je ne peux m'empêcher de vous aimer tellement fort. Vous allez probablement me dire que c'est impossible*, que vous êtes plus âgé, un homme, mon supérieure, mais on croyez il y a quelques mois que l'humanité était voué à une cause perdue et pourtant me voilà : un homme à moitié titan alors rien n'est impossible. Donc si vous n'acceptez pas mes sentiments n'utilisé pas ces excuses et encore moins le faite que je sois à moitié titan, je ne le supporterés pas. A vrais dire je n'attends pas réellement une réponse de votre par, caporal on arrive maintenant à la fin de ma lettre et je veux vous le réécrire une fois de plus, je vous aime, je vous aime réellement, ce n'est pas passagers, je ne vous écris pas sur un coup de tête, je vous aime tellement. Je me sens ridicule, mais devant tant de niaiserie j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à ce que je viens de vous partager et que vous me répondriez un jour peut-être, votre soldat dévoué Eren jeager.

Je soupire et m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil, une main cachant mon visage mes joues rougie légèrement et mon cœur battent un peu plus fort chaques secondes. Putain c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive...stupide gamin, stupide gamin. Il est ridicule avec ça putain de lettre, je me mord la lèvre inférieure en faisant bouger ma jambe nerveusement, un sourire s'échappe de mes lèvres. Ah...au fond, ne l'avai-je pas tant attendue cette putain de déclaration ?

*mais si c'est possible avec la carte kiwi

Bon, une remarque pour que je puisse voir ce que je peu amélioré ?

Aussi je me dit que ce format ou un personnage ouvrer une lettre était intéressant donc si ça plais et que j'en et des retours on pourai peut-être en refaire d'autre?^^

allé salut la poiscailles, votre cher yellow's


	2. Chapter 2

Salut salut chers voisinous, voilà j'ai fais une suite...bon on va pas en faire un fromage mais, avant de répondre a vos rewies j'aimerais vous dire que toute cette suite a été inspirée par une rewies de kinderr alors remercier la

réponses aux rewies :

Yuki-chan : merchi :3 ça me fait trop plaisir que la réaction de Livai te plaisent, car j'ai pris un malin plaisir à l'écrire^^

kinderr : encore mille mercis pour l'inspi t'es génial ( en plus j'adore les kinderr...la bar chocolaté hein pas les enfants on est d'accord ^-^).

Manami1012 : merci contente que ça te plaise.

Putain de déclaration 2

Non mais sérieusement, je ne pensais pas faire plus ridicule que le gamin mais il faut croire que l'imbécillité est contagieuse. Il est 4 heures du matin, je suis assis sur mon fauteuil avec entre mes mains une feuille disposée sur un support et une plume que je tape nerveusement contre, ce qui devait être, la quinzième lettres brouillions que j'écrivais. Après avoir lu, il y a maintenant plusieurs jours, la lettre d'Eren et elle est devenue la principale cause de mes tourments . Au départ je voulais lui parler en face à face, je l'ai convoqué, fait appeler par des soldats, mais il n'est jamais venu et m'évite lorsque je le croise. Il est ridicule, il veut une réponse oui ou merde parce que ce n'est pas en m'évitant que je pourrais-la lui donner et c'est justement à cause de ça que je me retrouve à écrire une lettre de merde. Certains auraient rient de le situation mais moi ça m'emmerde plus qu'autre chose, je n'ai pas d'inspiration, pas les mots juste et presque plus d'encre. Je grogne une phrase incompréhensible et recommence à écrire pour une énième fois.

« Eren, sache que je t'ai fait convoquer une dizaine de fois et tu les à toute ignoré, tu seras bien sûr sanctionner pour...

Je m'arrête d'écrire, non je ne peux pas commencer par ça. Je soupire et vociféra une insulte avant de froisser la feuille et la jeter un peu plus loin sur mon bureau avec colère, je reprends une feuille et me remet à écrire.

« Ils étaient ...

Bon c'est un début, maintenant il faut une suite. Je penche ma tête en arrière et fixe le plafond. Je pourrais aller droit au but, lui dire que mes sentiments pour lui ne sont pas inexistants et qu' il devait venir me voir pour qu'on aborde cette situation en profondeur. Je souris.

\- Profondeur, dis-je avec un hoquet d'amusement juste après me trouver ridicule à penser à ce genre de sous-entendu malsaint .

Je me penche rapidement vers ma feuille et écris le plus vite possible de peur que l'idée de phrase que je viens d'avoir avant ne parte pour le royaume de l'oubli.

« ….sache que m'éviter toute une semaine n'arrangera rien et que s'il le faut je te bloquerais dans un coin pour que l'on puisse parler tous les deux...

Je tenais à ce qu'il comprenne que j'étais en colère du faite qu'il m'évite, mais qu'écrire après ça ? Non mais sérieusement je me complique la vie. Bon, je vais aller au plus simple autant pour m'éviter une atroce migraine et pour que ce stupide gamin sans cervelle ai une chance de ne pas mal interpréter mes mots.

« ...je t'aime. Signer le caporal Levi »

Je relis l'intégralité de la lettre, me lève sans la quitter des yeux et lève un sourcil d'amusement et la froisse sauvagement avant de la balancer par la fenêtre dans la nuit froide et obscure, je m'avance vers cette dernière et pose délicatement mes coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarde le ciel étoilé. Mon souffle se transforme en buée face à la température frileuse. J'inspire une grande bouché d'air et me masse les yeux, un courant d'air fit tombé quelque paperasse derrière moi, je soupire et me dirige vers ce bordel. Je me baisse et ramasse chaque feuille une par une, je m'arrête après avoir remarqué que parmi ces documents la lettre d'Eren y était , je la pris d'une main et me met a la lire pour la énième fois, je ne pourrai jamais m'en lasser .

\- Sale merdeux adorable.

Une fois tout les papiers ramassés je me relève et pose tout les documents sur mon bureau et prend la lettre avec moi et pars en direction de mon fauteuil pour m'y rasseoir.

\- Bon aller, écrivons, tant qu'il me reste de l'inspiration...et de l'encre, dis-je en regardant au fond de mon pot d'encre.

« Eren, m'éviter ne fût pas très malin de ta part mais à quoi devais-je m'attendre venant d'un idiot ? Bref, je tenais à te le dire en face...

bon il est court et en plus je coupe en plein milieu de la lettre mais ne vous inquiéter pas la suite arrivera...''au plus vite'' encore mille mercis et une rewie pour une remarque quelconque est la bienvenue, aussi pour les fautes orthographes (malgré les nombreuse relectures) si c'est vraiment gênant dites le moi je ferai en sorte de le corriger ^-^

allé salut la poiscaille :3


End file.
